Delicia
The '' Delicia was the flagship of Woodes Rogers' fleet during his venture to reform Nassau. History Season Three The ''Delicia, ''along with six other ships in Rogers' fleet, are on loan to him from the British Navy. The ship is first seen docked in London, after Rogers frees Eleanor Guthrie. During the voyage, Eleanor has her own cabin and is attended to by Mrs. Hudson. She is summoned to the quarterdeck of the ship, where Rogers shows her his fleet. He explains to her that he is accountable for everything loaned to him. As such, the moment he feels that Eleanor is not cooperating, she is to be sent back to England to hang. Eleanor however, believes that she will be indispensable. Later in the captain's cabin, Eleanor tells Woodes Rogers, who is accompanied by a scribe, of her rise to power in Nassau. When she mentions her past relationship with Charles Vane, Rogers believes that she named him to be excluded from the pardon to settle the score with her former lover. He almost has her sent back to England before she convinces him otherwise. While the fleet is docked in St. Kitts, Benjamin Hornigold meets Rogers aboard the ''Delicia. Hornigold explains that he drove Flint into a tempest and afterwards patrolled the area, finding significant amounts of debris- including Flint's flag- leading him to belive that Flint is dead. The British fleet approaches Nassau, however they find the pirate fleet assembled in a firing line at the mouth of the harbor. Rogers meets with his officers in his cabin, where Commodore Chamberlain explains that any attempt to approach the harbor would result in significant damage to their fleet. Rogers and Chamberlain argue over how to take Nassau town. Rogers says he'll go to the beach alone to read his address but Eleanor says that he should send Hornigold to read it instead. Hornigold is sent in a launch to the beach, where he is met by the pirate militia. After reading the address, which declares universal pardons and a bounty on Vane's head, many of the pirates lay down their arms. While the pirates on the beach surrender, the fleet under Teach's command remains defiant, leading to a standoff between the two fleets. On deck, Eleanor tells Rogers that those men will never surrender, but Rogers says that they will run out of food eventually, which will force them to surrender. Rogers then asks why Eleanor has not asked about Vane. Eleanor replies that Vane is just one element out of many in this plan, and trusts that Rogers will inform of her of any developments regarding him. While many do try and capture Vane, he is rescued by Teach, and they make their way to the pirate fleet. Teach has Reuben watch with a glass for an appearance of Eleanor. When he finds her, she is shown to Vane on the quarterdeck of the the Delicia. During the night, the pirates send a schooner flying a white banner straight towards the Delicia. While Chamberlain isn't worried, for the ship is subject to the full broadsides of the frigate, but Rogers orders that they cut the ship's anchor cables so that they can move out of the way of the schooner. The schooner is then revealed to be a fireship, and the Delicia manages to move out of the way. While firing the cannons, Rogers realizes that the gun crews are aiming too high, and orders that they aim for the hull rather than the rigging. While the Delicia is able to move out of the path of the fireship, the Willing Mind is rammed by it, causing flaming debris to shower the deck of the Delicia. The Willing Mind' is likely destroyed in the inferno.' After all resistance is removed from Nassau, Rogers moves into the Governor's Mansion, and the ship remains at anchor in the harbor. The pirates ambush the caravan carrying the cache and Jack Rackham, absconding with both. Rogers manages to capture Charles Vane, but is injured during the fight and falls ill. The pirates take the cache to the Maroon Island, where Hornigold discovers that it is defended by a small army. The British fleet is sent to the island with with Rogers army to retake the cache, under the leadership of Commodore Chamberlain, Captain Hornigold and Major Rollins. At the island, the fleet is led by Chamberlain, using the HMS Milford ''as his flagship. The fleet batters the pirate's defences on the beach before sending the redcoats to land in longboats. The pirates are able to stem the tide for only a short while before being forced to retreat. A while later, the pirate fleet of seven ships, including the Revenge'' and the Walrus ''attack the British fleet. While the exchange cannonfire, the ''Orion ''is overrun by the pirates and begins firing on the ''Milford, damaging it and injuring most of the crew. The British fleet is scattered by the pirates and returns to Nassau in defeat. Season Four After the defeat at the Maroon Island, Chamberlain informs Rogers that he is sailing back to England with the Navy's ships and soldiers, for war has broken out with Spain and they have been ordered to return home. While Chamberlain does return with most of the ships, including the Delica, and soldiers, several hundered soldiers led by Captain Berringer mutiny and remain in Nassau to continue fighting the pirates. Crew & Passengers *Woodes Rogers (captain) *Commodore Peter Chamberlain *Lieutenant Perkins *Eleanor Guthrie *Mrs. Hudson Gallery Delicia docked.jpeg Delicia quarterdeck.jpeg Delicia deck-night.jpeg Trivia *The ''Delicia ''was in real life, Rogers' flagship. While portrayed as a frigate in the show, historically she was a merchant vessel outiftted for war, carrying 36 guns. Category:Ships Category:Historical Ships Category:Woodes Rogers' First Fleet